Chapter 562
Chapter 562 is titled "Pirate Great Whirlpool Spider Squard". Cover Page Straw Hats and Animals: Robin on her way from shopping, is followed by a duck and its babies, although one of them (holding twigs in the same manner Zoro holds his swords) seems to be wandering off in the wrong direction. Short Summary The newly arrived Pacifista attack, laying waste to Whitebeard's rear guard. However, the pirates push ahead, with Curiel fighting Moria, Vista battling Mihawk, and Izo confronting Kizaru in order to allow Luffy to continue towards Ace. As Whitebeard prepares to enter combat, Squard reappears and suddenly stabs Whitebeard through the chest, much to everyone's shock. Long Summary The Pacifista army advances towards the Whitebeard Pirates, over 20 in number. Everyone who is not a Marine is surprised, with reporters at Sabaody scrambling to reach their headquarters while civilians stare in awe at the numerous Bartholomew Kumas. A Whitebeard Pirate states that he had heard rumors about Vegapunk being in the process of developing a human weapon and he's been occasionally sending prototypes out to deal with various incidents. Sentomaru reveals the Marine plan, talking to Kizaru, complaining that the Whitebeard Pirates were all over the place. A pirate picks up on this, inferring that the Marines had originally planned to corner the pirates using the Pacifista in the bay. This also reveals part of Whitebeard's idea to scatter all his men over the bay. Sengoku orders the attack anyways, telling the Pacifistas to aim attacks at stragglers. Sentomaru gives the order to commence attack, with Pacifista blasting pirates everywhere. One pirate attempts to take out a Pacifista with a gigantic club. He brings it down but fails to knock the human weapon out, his club breaking on impact against the Pacifista's chest. Whitebeard orders his men forward, telling them not to worry about the forces behind them. More men attempt to battle the Pacifista, only failing in the process. At Sabaody, the images on the screens cut out. This becomes part of Sengoku's ultimate plan, ordering a "route" to begin and for Ace's execution to begin at the same time. Luffy takes note of this new change and rushes forward, only to be greeted by Kizaru. The admiral sends Luffy back. Luffy crashes into Jinbe who tells Luffy not to be surprised at the admiral's strength. A woman addresses Luffy as "Ace's little brother", asking if he had run out of strength. Jinbe recognizes her as a Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates. As per normal, Kizaru does not appear to be worried but simply comments that the situation was "terrifying". Moria approaches a Division Commander named Curiel, telling him that if they entered the bay, they would be dead and that either way, if Whitebeard was to die, it would be "hilarious". Curiel simply replies that he would not let "Dad" (Whitebeard) or Ace die. Meanwhile, Vista is still fighting Mihawk in sword combat. Mihawk states that the match was due for an end, with Vista agreeing. Tashigi tells Smoker that they were done and advances further while Hancock prays for Luffy to finish his mission. However, somewhere in the battlefield the real Kuma keeps fighting. Sengoku asks if the video feed had been cut, demanding it to be cut as they were still broadcasting. The only camera to be working is revealed to belong to a Impel Down escapee. The escapees, trying to boost Buggy's fame, broadcast him to the public as "Red-Hair's brother" or "the pirate from the legendary crew of Gol D. Roger". The Marines fire upon the escapees, trying to destroy the camera as they cannot proceed the battle. The civilians demand the other cameras, shouting for the Pacifistas and Ace's execution to be shown. Aboard the Moby Dick, Squard appears and Whitebeard asks if he was fine as he could not be reached. Squard reports that the rear pirates had been severely hit and Whitebeard responds by stating that he would join the fight now. Squard thanks Whitebeard, telling the Yonko that he owed a great debt to the Whitebeard Pirates. On the ice, Marco appears surprised that Squard was aboard the Moby Dick. The next event becomes evidently shocking to everyone, possibly changing the course of the war. The next event is: Squard stabs Whitebeard through the chest using his sword, leaving Whitebeard, Luffy, Ace, Jinbe, Marco, and Jozu in shock. Quick References Chapter Notes *The 10th Division Commander, Curiel is revealed. *Squard inflicts a surpise blow on Whitebeard, stabbing him through the chest. Characters : first introduction : first appearance Anime Episode *Episode 471 (p. 2-17) Site Navigation ca:Capítol 562 it:Capitolo 562 es:Capítulo 562